Belonging As One
by DivaDiamond
Summary: Taylor and Chad went through alot with Mark trying to get to the point that they are now. But it's still hard. Mark just won't let go. It's going to Take alot for him to understand. Part 2 of I Belong To You.
1. The Proposal

They have been through a lot together but they manage to keep their love strong all the way. Taylor and Chad are so happy together! Nothing could break them apart. Their love for each other has become stronger and it will never stop! Chad was in love with Taylor and he didn't want to lose her. He decided to take Taylor to Paris. He had a surprise for her, a HUGE one at that. From their first time meeting each other, their first date, and as he started to get to know her, he knew that she was the one, the one that will complete him. He had everything all arranged before they got there. It was going to be a night that they'll never forget!

Chad's phone vibrated on the counter near the bed. Chad groaned and lazily reached out for it. He flipped it open; it was a reminder of what he had planned for Taylor that day. He looked at the clock at it was just turning 5:00 in the morning. Chad sat up and yawned. Taylor was still sleep next to him. He looked over at her and smiled. She had softly moved a bit. Chad kissed her forehead and quietly got out of bed.

The first part of their vacation was all about Taylor. Chad planned for her to go to the spa, go shopping, and just have fun! The only thing was that he wasn't going to be with her the whole day because he had to make sure that everything was right for that night. But he hired an assistant of some sort to make sure everything goes in place while Taylor has her fun and relaxation. After he took a shower and got dressed he wrote Taylor a note and left the hotel.

2 hours later, Taylor reached out to the other side of the bed, feeling for Chad. She felt just the sheets. She opened her eyes and lifted her head. Chad wasn't in the bed, and he wasn't in the bathroom. Taylor yawned and sat up in the bed. Reaching for her robe on the chair next to the bed, she put it on and walked over to the dresser where she saw the note he wrote.

She read it and smiled she thought that he was so sweet doing all of this for her. What was so surprising was that she really didn't know that he went all out and bought her to Paris for something that will change her life. She thought that it was just a romantic vacation. She sat the note back down on the dresser and went to go get ready.

4 hours later, Taylor heard a knock on the door. She got up from the bed and opened it. There stood a woman that looked like she was maybe in her early forties with a binder in her hand.

"Hello, I'm Janette Robinson your assistant for today. You must be Taylor Mckessie, am I correct?" she asked politely.

"Yes, it is so nice to meet you," Taylor said.

"Well Miss Mckessie seeing that you are ready, we must get going now," Janette said smiling.

"Okay," Taylor said getting her purse from the dresser and closing the door. "By the way, you can call me Taylor."

"Okay, well you can call me Janette. We have a lot of things to do today." She said looking in the binder.

"What exactly are we doing today?" Taylor asked.

"Mr. Danforth told me that it supposed be a surprised and you would just have to wait and see," Janette said.

"He always does that to me. Everything has to be a surprise!" Taylor said smiling.

They went down to the front of the hotel and waiting for them outside was a man dressed in an all black suit and he had a black hat on. He stood beside a black limousine with the door already open.

"Hello my name is Christophe Stafford. I will be your driver today," he introduced politely.

"It is so nice to meet you," Taylor said getting into the limousine first.

On the way to the spa, Janette kept repeating the schedule and how time she would have. Taylor was quite annoyed but after a while she didn't really pay any attention to her. All Taylor could think about was Chad. This was like a dream to her. When they got to their destination, Taylor was getting out of the limousine and thought she was going to faint. The building was so big and beautiful!

"Come on, Taylor. You only have 4 hours to be here," Janette said. "Mr. Danforth has already picked the treatment you will be receiving today."

All Taylor could do was smile. This was truly amazing. She loved everything he would do for her, but this is beyond compare.

Two hours has past and Taylor was enjoying a soothing massage. After the massage she got a pedicure and a manicure. She really enjoyed that! The spa treatment was over but the time for fun wasn't. It was time to go shopping! Taylor spent about a good 5 hours going to different stores, buying a lot of cute outfits and shoes. By the time she was done she had about 40 or 50 bags full of clothes and shoes!

Everything went according to plan so far. It was perfect timing for Taylor to be done with her fun and relaxation. Now, it time for the big surprise of the day.

When they got back to the hotel, a bell hop was ready and waiting to carry all the bags up to Taylor and Chad's room. Taylor was so excited; she couldn't wait to show Chad what she bought. When they got up to the room Taylor quickly opened the door thinking Chad would be there. She saw that he wasn't there was very worried.

"He hasn't called all day," she thought to herself. She inside the room and saw on the bed was a single white rose and a folded piece of paper. Taylor picked up and read it.

_I planned a lovely dinner for us. _

_Be ready in two hours._

_The reservation is under Danforth._

_Love, Chad_

Taylor gasped and sat down on the bed and started raiding her suitcases for something to wear.

2 hours later...

"Are you ready now?" Janette asked.

"I think so," Taylor said from the bathroom looking at herself in the mirror. Taylor soon came out of the bathroom, just in time for them to leave.

"You look wonderful!" Janette said.

"Thank you!" Taylor smiled.

40 minutes later...

Taylor stepped out the limousine and stood in awe at the building. "Wow! It's so big!" Taylor said.

"Well Taylor, the waiter will guide you to your table. I hope you have a wonderful night," Janette said.

"Thank you for helping me today, Janette. I had a lot of fun" Taylor said.

Janette smiled then walked back to the Limousine and Taylor went inside the restaurant.

"Good evening," the waiter said_. _"Do you have a reservation?" he asked.

"Yes, it's under Danforth," Taylor said.

He led her to a private area at the top of the whole restaurant. Candles were down the aisle and it lead to a beautiful table. He pulled out her chair for her.

"Mr. Danforth will be here shortly," he said.

Taylor smiled and nodded. She could wait to see him.

She gasped when she felt tow strong hands coving her eyes.

"Hey baby!" the voice said.

"Chad!" Taylor said smiling pulling his hands from her eyes. She got up from her chair and hugged him.

"So...what do you think?" Taylor asked pulling away from him and referring to her dress.

Taylor was wearing a crème halter dress that fit and showed all her beautiful curves. She was wearing the matching crème high heels and the necklace, bracelet and earrings he bought her.

"Well?" Taylor asked.

"You're a goddess," Chad said smiling.

"Why thank you. You look very handsome," she said flirtatiously.

Chad was dressed in a black suit, white shirt and black tie, and black shoes.

They sat down, ordered their food and ate. It was very quiet and Chad was getting nervous. He wanted to make sure he was doing the right thing. Not because he wasn't ready himself or because he felt like he would regret it, it was because they have been through a lot and he didn't want Taylor feel like she was moving too fast.

Soon, music started to play. Chad got up and held out his hand for Taylor to take for them to dance. It was a slow song. He knew the song, too and thought it was the perfect song to set the mood. He put his arms around her waist and pulled her close as he looked her in the eyes. Taylor put her arms around his neck.

Taylor felt like she was about to cry as she listened to the song. Chad pulled her even closer to him. She closed her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder. He swayed them back and forth, slowly rubbing her back up and down.

Taylor looked back up at him and started to cry. Chad whipped her eyes with his thumb gently.

"Chad, it's so beautiful!" she said.

"I know, and it's all for you," Chad told her.

Taylor looked back at him in confusion, "What do you mean?"

Chad took a deep breath and began, "Taylor, when I first met you, I always thought that we would never be together because of how things were but we got over all of that. Then we split up because of the college thing and what was happening with Mark. But all of that changed. Over the past few years my love for you has grown stronger, I know that I'll be with you forever. Right now I see a beautiful woman who loves me for who I am," he said taking another deep breath. He knelt down on one knee and took out a small velvet box.

Taylor gasped.

"Taylor, will you marry me?

Taylor's heart was just racing with excitement once he asked her that.

"Chad...I...I'm," she tried to get the words out but she could already tell he looked sad.

"It's ok. I shouldn't have asked you. I knew that it would have probably been too early," Chad said, his voice and face dropping.

Chad got up off his knee and looked down. And as of that moment, Taylor listened to her heart.

She grabbed his hand. "Chad..."

"What is it Taylor?" he asked her.

She took a breath before smiling at him, saying, "You didn't have to do all of this, just to ask me to marry you. You could've asked me just plain out," Taylor told him, smiling.

"So does this mean..."Chad asked.

Taylor nodded, "Yes, of course, I'll marry you!"

"YES! Do you know how much I love you?" Chad exclaimed. He picked her up and spun her around. She laughed and when let down, she pulled him in a passionate kiss. He responded to it immediately and pulled out the ring. He slipped it on her finger as they both smiled.

"This is the best day ever!" Taylor told him.

"Yeah, I love you, Tay," Chad whispered to her.

"I love you too, Chad," Taylor replied, kissing him once more.

"You know we do have one more day here?" he asked.

"Yes, and I want to spend it with you, just the two of us alone," she said smiling.

She kissed him again but with more passion and intimacy.

* * *

The next day, Taylor woke up with a joyous smile on her face. Taylor yawned and sat up in the bed. Chad was already up.

"Good morning," he said softly.

"Good morning," Taylor replied.

Chad sat on the bed pulling Taylor on to his lap.

"What do want to do today?" she asked.

"Maybe you can bring that camera, we can just walk around and you can take some pictures."

"I like that idea!"

"Well you should go on and get dressed because it takes you know it takes you about two hours to get ready!" he said jokingly.

Taylor gasped and hit him on the arm. Chad laughed. She smiled and walked away from Chad.

1 hour and 45 minutes later...

"Are you ready now?" Chad asked for what seemed to be the fifteenth time already.

"If you keep asking me that, I'll take longer," Taylor replied from the bathroom. Chad sighed and sat down on the bed.

Soon, Taylor came out of the bathroom. "I'm ready now," she said.

Chad looked up and immediately dropped his jaw. "Wow! Baby, you look so sexy! We might not go anywhere!" Chad said getting up from the bed.

"Chad shut up!" Taylor giggled.

"Well, I still think you look sexy," he said smiling.

"Awww, you are so sweet!" she said. "Now come on. I want to get some good pictures.

"Alright, Alright! Let's go!" he said.

They left the hotel and walked down the street to a nearby park. It was filled with beautiful flowers a lot of butterflies were flying around, and kids playing. Taylor took a lot of pictures there, then they just started to walk around and Taylor would just snap pictures of everything. It was about 5 o'clock and they were at a restaurant eating.

"Did you have fun today?"

"Yes I did. Thank you, for bringing me here."

"You're welcome, babe."

They came back to the hotel and started packing. They were done in about two hours and had nothing else to worry about. The whole time they were packing Taylor kept staring at her engagement ring. She was sitting on the bed just staring at it.

"Baby, is there something wrong with the ring?" Chad asked.

"Huh, oh no, the ring is fine," she said smiling.

"So, what's wrong," he asked.

Taylor got up and went towards the balcony. "Chad, this is so amazing. We have made it this far and I'm so happy! In a few months, baby, I'm going to be your wife and you're going to be my husband. I just can't believe that this is happening!" she explained with tears coming down her cheek.

Chad smiled and went up to her. He pulled her closer to him into a loving embrace.

"Baby, I feel the same exact way. When I look at you, it just fills my heart with so much joy! Babe, I would never feel this way about anybody else like a feel about you. I can't. I want to be with you for rest of my life. I want to have a family with you. I'm ready for that commitment, Tay. I love you so much!" he whispered in her ear.

"I love you, too!" she said crying harder.

Chad pulled back from the embrace, whipping the tears from her eyes. He softly kissed her and smiled. He kissed her again but this was deeper and longer than the other and they couldn't stop. He put his arms around her waist then lifted her up. Taylor wrapped her legs around Chad's waist. He gently laid her down on the bed and continued kissing her. Chad moved from her lips to her neck, making her moan. She unbuttoned his shirt and slowly took it off. Chad did the same thing to Taylor's shirt.

Taylor moan as Chad kisses her neck, then her shoulder, gradually removing her panties and bra, kissing every part he exposed. She moaned and he licks a trail from her stomach, stopping at her breast, squeezing and licking, making her moan louder. Taylor feels him grow hard against her thigh.

She felt Chad began tease her, by rubbing his length against her folds, causing her to bite her lower lip.

"Chad…." she moaned.

Chad inserts himself inside her slowly driving her insane.

Chad then withdraws himself from her completely, thrusting back into her.

"Chad…."

Taylor fingernails dug into his back. Chad continues but this time going a little bit slower and deeper. Taylor arches her back.

Then Chad rolled on his back not breaking their connection. Taylor rode him slowly but soon sped up. Chad put his hands on her thighs making her go faster. Chad leans up and Taylor wraps her arms around Chad's neck. Chad grips her hips tighter.

"….this feels so good….." Taylor moaned in Chad's ear.

Chad laid back down then rolled back over. Taylor felt his hand trail from her hips down to her legs. He lifted her legs higher. Taylor grips the sheets, as Chad slowly thrusts himself inside her, feeling himself become hard once again.

He withdrew completely then slammed back into her, which gave her the feeling of pain but pleasure. He held nothing back. Taylor cried out in surprise when he thrust again, a flood of sensations assaulting her body.

He brought his lips down on hers, kissing her passionately.

She bit down on the side of his neck as she was wracked with a mind shattering orgasm. And he still didn't stop. Pushing into her over and over, making her body feel even more heated.

Finally after what seems like an eternity, Chad went as deep as he can go. Taylor moaned as she feels Chad release. He laid down next to her. He pulled her closer to him kissing her again, then they fell asleep.

* * *

Chad opened his eyes. He smiled when he saw Taylor still asleep. Her skin was so soft. Her eyes gently fluttered open.

"Hey," she whispered.

He smiled, "hey".

Taylor felt his hands travel down her body, and come to a stop at her waist, and he gently pulled her closer. He moved a strand of hair away from her eyes and kissed her so softly.

"Are you still tired?" he asked.

"A little," she said yawning.

"Okay, well just go back to sleep. I'll wake you up in enough time to get ready for us to get to the airport."

"Okay," she said drifting off into a light sleep, and Chad watching her.

About 3 hours later, Taylor woke up in Chad's arms. She felt his heart against hers and she smiled. Their hearts were beating as one.

"Chad?" Taylor said looking deep into his eyes.

"Yeah?" he responded almost stunned at the power her eyes had over him.

"I love you" she whispered.

He smiled and kissed her. "I love you too" he said when they broke apart.

They didn't need to talk, they just loved being together. It was peaceful and loving.


	2. Home Again

"We're home,'' laughed Chad as he carried Taylor though the door of their big two story California house. Taylor laughed as he set her down.

"In a few months I'm going to carry you through this door and you'll be Mrs. Chad Danforth!''

"I can't wait!'' she said kissing his cheek and then leading him to the couch. "I can't wait to get the pictures I took developed," she said. "You know we should unpack those bags," she said pointing at their suitcases.

"Not now, I just want to stay right here with you. Babe relax!" he said.

"Okay, I guess we can do it tomorrow," she said smiling. She yawned and closed her eyes.

Chad noticed that she was asleep. He cuddled her tighter. He carried her to their room and laid down with her. He pulled a blanket over them and fell asleep himself.

* * *

Chad woke up to see that Taylor wasn't in bed. He sat up and stretched then he heard the shower going. He smiled and went straight to the bathroom.

Taylor suddenly felt a pair of hands on her waist. She felt a pair of lips on her neck.

"Hey baby,'' she smiled placing a hand on the back of Chad's head as he sucked on her neck.

"Hey, " he said before going back to suck on her neck. He let his hands roam her body.

His hands went up and down her sides before they cupped underneath her breast. Taylor turned around and kissed him hard. He placed his hands on her butt and pulled her closer. She moaned into his mouth. He lifted her up against the shower wall. She held on to his back as he began to move up and down.

"Chad....you are amazing.....'' she maoned as his movement picked up pace.

He smiled moving from her neck to her lips. She tilted her head back with laughter as he kissed down her neck to assault her most tender area again, as her back arched.

She moaned loudly as he plunged into her, enjoying the feel of his length inside her. Nothing but pleasure.

* * *

When they were done Chad carried her out the shower and laid her on the bed. She slipped her bra and girl boxers on that she had on the bed. Chad put on his boxers.

Taylor was exhausted and decided to go back to sleep. Chad smiled as climbed on top of her. He then laid a trail of kisses on her back and the back of her neck.

"Baby, I know your not going to sleep?'' he whispered.

"Yes, but I can't because you won't let me,'' she laughed not opening her eyes.

Chad laughed. "Nope!"

Chad got off of her and laid on the side. Taylor quickly got on top of him, straddling him. Chad wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I knew you couldn't resist."

Taylor smiled and kissed him. "Shut up.''

Taylor continued to kiss Chad. Then the phone rung.

"Don't get that," Chad said.

"It maybe important."

Taylor reached over and got the phone off the night stand.

"Hello?"

"Taylor!"

"Gaby!"

"This is going to take a long time," Chad whispered.

"So how was the trip?"

"It was amazing. Guess what!"

"What?!"

"I'm going to be Mrs. Chad Danforth!"

"OMG!!!! Tay!!!!"

Chad got impatient so he sat up with Taylor still on top of him and started to kiss her neck. Taylor closed her eyes and tryed not to moan.

"Um......Gaby....."

"Yeah?"

"Im going to have to call you back later.......something just came up........"

"Well ok! Bye Taylor Danforth!" Gabriella laughed.

"Bye!" Taylor laughed.

Taylor hung up the phone and put it back on the night stand.

"Thank you!" Chad said trying to kiss Taylor.

"No, you were very impatient."

"Taylor, you can't be serious?"

"Oh I'm serious, Mr. Danforth," Taylor whispered pulling him into the hottest of kisses.

"I love you," he said as he pulled away.

"I love you, too," she said. "You know we got alot of planning to do?"

"Yeah, I know but I'm not thinking about that right now."

"I know how to satisfy what's going through your mind."

"Really?"

"Really....."

They continued their make out session but of course it didn't stop there, it went very very far.


	3. Back For You

Back For You….

"It's settled then, you have your wedding colors, where it is going to take place where the reception is going to be, correct?" the planner asked.

"Yes," Taylor said.

"I will see you two next week for rehearsals, okay, have a nice day," the planner said leaving the café where she held the meeting.

"Every thing is going perfectly!" Taylor cheered.

"Yup! What should we do now?" Chad asked.

"Let's rent a movie," Taylor suggested.

"Yeah, ok."

They were walking to the car and Taylor leaned over and kissed Chad on the cheek and they were walking.

"What was that for?" Chad asked.

"I just felt like it and I love you very m…"Taylor was accidentally bump into. "Sorry," she said to the man. The man kept walking. "That was pretty rude," she said out loud.

"Yeah, it was, but don't worry about it," Chad said. "Let's go before you cause a scene."

* * *

Chad and Taylor were in the living room watching a movie. It was their fourth movie and they were falling asleep on the couch.

"Baby, I'm ready to go to bed." Taylor said.

"OK," Chad yawned. "This movie was boring."

"Well baby, that was your pick."

"Your trying to be funny."

Taylor laughed. Chad picked her up and carried her to their bedroom. He laid her down gently, laying next to her. He pulled the sheets over them.

"I love you, Chad."

"I love you, too, Tay."

He kissed her softly and Taylor laid her head on his chest falling fast to sleep. Chad wrapped his arms around her and he too drifted to sleep.

* * *

It was 3 o'clock in the morning and Taylor just couldn't sleep. She looked over and saw Chad still asleep. She kissed his cheek and slowly got out of bed trying not to wake him. she went down stairs and went to the kitchen. She made a cup of hot chocolate to calm her nerves. It wasn't that she was nervous of getting married. It was this dream that she has had. It just won't go away. She was sitting on the couch, thinking. Trying to make since of it.

Back upstairs, Chad woke up when he felt that Taylor wasn't there. He sat up and looked in the direction of the bathroom. He didn't see the light on. He got out of bed and went down stairs.

"Babe, what's wrong?"

"I couldn't sleep. Just go back up stairs."

"I would but I know something is bothering you."

Chad sat down by Taylor and pulled her up to sit on his lap.

"Now tell me, what's wrong?"

"I had a dream. It was about Mark. He came back and tried to mess up everything. I don't want to go back to that. I don't want to lose you, Chad. He almost killed you." Taylor started to cry.

"Baby, no. I'm not going to let that happen. He doesn't know where we live and even if he does, babe, I'm not going to let him hurt us. We will always be together no matter what. All we need to worry about is our wedding. Ok?"

Taylor nodded. "Ok."

Chad gently wiped the tears falling from Taylor's eyes and kissed her sweetly.

"Come on baby, let's go back to bed."

They got up and Chad picked Taylor up bridal style carrying her back up to their room. He laid her down. Chad got in the bed and wrapped his arms around her. Taylor laid her head on Chad's chest.

"Chad?"

"Yes, Tay?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too," Chad said kissing Taylor on the top of her head. Taylor felt safe at that moment and she fell asleep dreaming about her and Chad's wedding day.


	4. Wedding Day

Our Wedding Day!

Today was it, the day Taylor Mckessie would become Taylor Danforth. She looked such like an angel. Her hair was pulled back out of her face but it was curled in the back. She sighed as she walked over toward the mirror, in her gorgeous white wedding dress.

"In less than," Taylor said to herself as she looked at the clock. "2 hours, I'm going to be Mrs. Chad Danforth," she said nervously as there was a knock on the door. "Who is it?" She called still looking in the mirror.

"It's you're mother," her mother's voice said as she smiled and came in anyways shutting the door after her daughter. "You okay sweetie?" she asked walking over to her daughter.

"You look gorgeous, sweetheart!" her mother said hugging her. Taylor smiled and hugged her back.

"I'm just nervous."

Taylor took a deep breath as she looked at her reflection; her mother went up to her.

"You ready?" her mother asked as she noticed Taylor looking at herself.

"Yeah, I'm ready," she said nodding as she went out with the wedding line as she stood with her father as her mother went to take her seat. All the bridesmaids looked beautiful in lavender, and Taylor's adorable cousin, Isabelle, who was five, was the flower girl, she looked so adorable in her little white dress. Her cousin was throwing the purple and white flowers as she went down the aisle. Of course as her made of honor was her best friend, Gabriella and Chad's best man was his best friend Troy.

Then everyone started to stand up and everyone looked toward the back of the church. Taylor was walking down simply glowing. Her veil is gently laid over her face as she looked at her soon to be husband looking ever so handsome in his tuxedo. A soft song played as she walked down the aisle with her father.

Her father lifted her veil as she looked like she was about to cry he whipped her eyes gently and kissed her cheek then went to go join her mother sitting down in the front row. The preacher was about to start talking but Chad interrupted him.

"I have something to say to Taylor. I know that we didn't rehearse this but I still want to tell her," he said.

The preacher nodded as a sign for Chad to say what he had to say.

"Tayor, I didn't know how to say this at first but I felt like this would be the right time to say it. I wanted to say it in front of everyone today," he said. He took a deep breath. "Taylor, I love you so much. You are an angel. Not only that, you are my angel. Tay, we have gone through alot and it did hurt but it made us stronger. It made us one, Taylor. I promise you that I will continue to be the man that you need. I promise to protect you and be there for you no matter what."

"I have to say something to you, too," Taylor said. "Chad, you are an amazing man. For the longest time, I thought that love had to hurt. I was afraid to fall in love. But you came into my life and you showed me the truth. It doesn't matter to me how much money you have or the expensive things you can buy me. I don't care about any of that. All I care about is you and what's inside your heart. You are my soldier. You give me pure love. I love you for that."

The audience awed and some had a tear or two. The preacher started talking.

"Do you, Chad, take Taylo to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold till death you part?" the preacher asked.

"I do!" Chad said smiling at Taylor.

"And so you, Taylor, take Chad to your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold till death do you part?" the preacher asked again.

"I do!" Taylor said smiling back at Chad.

The preacher smiled and turned to the large group of people.

"By the power vested in me, I am pleased to formally and firstly to introduce to you Mr. and Mrs. Chad Danforth," the preacher said as Chad and Taylor shared in a romantic kiss before heading back down the aisle hand in hand. Chad helped Taylor into the limousine, it was like the perfect wedding in Taylor's eyes. After they were on the way to the reception Chad kissed her head and then her lips.

"You know when the preacher said till death do us part...."

Taylor nodded.

"Forget that. Even when it's time for us to leave this earth, I will still have you and love you," Chad said smiling as Taylor kissed him.

He helped her take off her veil. She smiled and hugged him as she kissed his cheek.

"I love you so much," Taylor said.

When they got to the reception hall Taylor smiled as she looked around it was purely beautiful. Just the way they wanted to do it. They walked in holding hands as they walked over to the head table. Taylor smiled at the wonderful cake, and every table was set to perfection and the flowers were divine.

They ate and Taylor and Chad had their first dance as husband and wife. Of course more tears came!

Oh oh oh I, oh oh oh I

If I wrote a book about where we stand  
The title of my book would be "Life with Superman"  
That's how you make me feel  
I count you as a privilege  
This love is so ideal  
I'm honored to be in it  
I know you feel the same  
I see it everyday  
And all the things you do  
And all the things you say

They swayed from side to side slowly. They looked into each others eyes smiling. Chad couldn't believe he was with his one and only high school sweet heart. After everything they have been through, it was amazing that they are finally married!

You are my roc  
Baby you're the truth  
You are my roc  
I love to rock with you  
You are my roc  
You're everything I need  
You are my roc  
So baby rock with me

I wanna kiss ya, feel ya, please ya just right  
I wanna touch ya, love ya, baby all night  
Reward ya, for all the things you do  
You are my roc  
I love to roc with you  
I love to roc with you

Oh oh oh I

If I wanna try to count the ways  
You make me smile  
I'll run out of fingers  
Before I run out of time  
To sing to talk about  
Sugar you keeps it going on  
Make me wanna keep my loving strong  
Make me wanna try my best  
To give you what you want and what you need  
Give you my whole heart, not just a little piece  
More than a minimum, I'm talking everything  
More than a single wish, I'm talking every dream

"Chad, I still can't believe this."

"I know, babe. Taylor Danforth."

Taylor smiled. "That sounds so sexy to hear you say that."

"You are sexy. I can't for you to get out this dress."

"I can't either."

You are my roc  
Baby you are the truth  
You are my roc  
I love to roc with you  
You are my roc  
You're everything I need  
You are my roc  
So baby roc with me

I wanna kiss ya, feel ya, please ya just right  
I wanna touch ya, love ya, baby all night  
Reward ya, for all the things you do  
You are my roc  
I love to roc with you  
I wanna roc with you

There's options I don't want them  
They're worth my time  
Cause if it's not you, oh no thank you  
I like us just fine  
You're a roc in the sand  
You're a smile in a cry  
You're my joy through the pain  
You're the truth through the lies  
No matter what I do  
I know that I can count on you

Oh oh oh I, oh oh oh I

You are my roc  
Baby you're the truth  
You are my roc  
I love to rock with you  
You are my roc  
You're everything I need  
You are my roc  
So baby roc with me

I wanna kiss ya, feel ya, please ya just right  
I wanna touch ya, love ya, baby all night  
Reward ya, for all the things you do  
You are my roc  
I love to roc with you  
I love to roc with you

Oh oh oh I, oh oh oh I

I wanna kiss ya, feel ya, please ya just right  
I wanna touch ya, love ya, baby all night  
Reward ya, for all the things you do  
You are my roc  
I love to roc with you  
I wanna roc with you

After a ton of dancing and some eating and drinking, they had the best wedding ever! They had all their wedding presents sent to their house. But now after the reception it was time for them to go onto the honeymoon. You know Chad had to go all out for Taylor......let's just say that once they got to their hotel.....it was a night that seemed to last forever!


	5. Nightmare To Reality

Nightmare To Reality

Chad was asleep but then he felt something wet on his chest. He opened his eyes and looked down. He saw Taylor was crying in her sleep.

"Taylor, baby wake up."

Taylor started to cry harder.

"Taylor wake up!"

"Babe!"

Taylor's eyes shot open and she sat up. She gasped and looked at Chad. A few more tears fell from her eyes. Chad held her close to him.

"Chad, just hold me. Just hold me."

"I'm right here. I'm not leaving you. It was just a bad dream."

* * *

It was around 11 that morning and Taylor just couldn't stop thinking about the dream. It was horrible. She knew she was safe with Chad but that feeling just wouldnt go away.

"Baby, did you want to go somewhere today?"

"No, I want to stay here with you. But I also want some ice cream."

"Ice cream? I hope you plan on sharing it, Tay."

"I might. Please baby."

"Ok! Ok! I be right back."

"K!"

Taylor kissed Chad's cheek and Chad left.

Taylor was heading back up stairs when she heard Chaylor barking.

"What is it, Chaylor?"

Chaylor whimpered.

"Do you want to go outside?"

"Chaylor barked again and wagged her tail. Taylor laughed. Taylor opened the back door to the back yard and Chaylor ran outside. Taylor then cracked the door leaving it open just enough for Chaylor to come back inside.

Taylor went back upstairs. She need to clam her nerves from that dream she had. She didn't know what happened. For some reason she knew something wasn't right or well something wasn't going to go right. She looked at herself in the mirror on the dresser. Taylor was looking down and when she looked up and saw someone she never thought she would see again. She gasped and turned around. "You."

"Hey Taylor…I missed you so much…I had to come see you," Mark said walking forward.

"How did you....where....?" Taylor tried to say something but her mind was racing.

"Well that's only for me to know," he smiled grabbing her hand.

Taylor quickly snatched it back and moved to the door but Mark grabbed her.

"You aren't running from me anymore," he yelled.

He moved closer to Taylor and pushed her on the bed roughly.

Taylor tried to push him off of her. "Let me go! How in the hell did you get into my house?!"

"You should never leave the back door open. What a weak ass dog you have."

Taylor slapped him. "You did not hurt Chaylor!" Taylor kneed him in his stomach. He rolled over and Taylor jumped up. She ran to the door. But Mark grabbed her again.

"You're not going anywhere!"

"No! Stop! Let me go!" Taylor screamed.

"Shut up!!" Mark threw her down on the bed.

* * *

Chad came back home. He came inside, greeted by Chaylor.

"Hey! Where is Taylor?"

Chad went into the kitchen to put the ice cream in the freezer.

Back up stairs, Mark had his hand covering Taylor's mouth. Taylor was trying so hard to get away from him. She was able to free her hand and she dug her nails in his neck choking him.

He released her.

"Chad!"

"Taylor!"

Chad ran upstairs. He came into the room.

"What the hell are you doing?! Let her go!" Chad yelled running towards them.

"Stay out of this, Pretty Boy! This isn't any of your business!" Mark retorted glaring.

"If it concerns my wife, of course it's my business!" Chad was shocked to see how pale she was.

"What do you want?! You suppose to be in jail!"

"You can't keep me in a damn cell!" he yelled.

"Just let Taylor go!"

"She deservers to suffer!"

"Let her go! She doesn't deserve this!" Chad said with his rage rising. His hands were in a tight fist. He was on the verge of hitting Mark. He didn't want to risk Taylor getting hurt.

"Why don't you make me?!" Mark threatened. His temper was rising rapidly. He moved his hand to Taylor's throat chocking her.

"Don't do anything stupid, Chad!" yelled, Taylor suddenly finding her voice.

Mark turned his rage to her once again. "Shut the fuck up!" he yelled, tightening his grip around her neck.

Taylor felt herself get weaker. Tears ran down her face. She was running out of air. The room started to go dark. She needed air.

When Marks's focus was all on Taylor, Chad made a swift move and punch Mark right in the jaw. Marks's grip loosened and he fell on the floor. Taylor quickly took in as much air as possible.

"When I said let her go, I meant let her go!" Chad said.

Mark got up and tried to hit Chad but Chad dodged it. Chad kept punching and kicking Mark. After getting his ass kicked, Mark had turned to run out the door. Chad chased him him down stairs and out the front door.

"Don't you ever come back here!" Chad yelled.

Once Chad knew Mark was gone he quickly closed the door. he saw the back door opened and closed it the went back upstairs. He saw Taylor laying there.

"Taylor! Taylor!" Chad held her in his arms. "Babe, please,"

Taylor opened her eyes slowly. Tears falling. "Chad, I'm ok." She smiled weakly.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm sorry Chad, this is my fault" she whispered. Chad kissed her.

"Tay, none of this was your fault," he said.

"Chad, he wants to hurt us."

"I'm not going to let him."

She nodded. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

He kissed her but it was short and sweet.

"I really want to take a bath."

"Ok."

Chad went into the bathroom and turned the water on. Taylor had enough strength to get up by herself. She took off her clothes. She put on her robe and went into the bathroom. She smiled and untied her robe. Chad turned the water off and look at Taylor. He was mesmerized by her body, like always. Taylor tied up her hair. Taylor walked over to the tub, stepping in slowly.

"Chad, I thought you would come in here with me."

Chad smiled.

He took off his clothes and sat behind Taylor. He pulled her body to his. Taylor leaned her head back on his shoulder.

"This feels alot better."

They were relaxed in silence for a while.

"How did he come in here, Tay?"

"I don't know. I think he got in from the back door. I let Chaylor out like I always do."

"Well we have to start letting her out when I'm here. I'm not leaving you alone like that unless you keep all the doors and windows close."

"Ok, DADDY! What are you going to do if I don't," Taylor said playfully.

"Well, try me and I'll show you."

Taylor turned around and slid onto Chad's lap. Taylor kissed him passionately. Chad placed his hands on her thighs. Taylor could feel Chad getting harder.

"Baby, I don't want to talk about Mark anymore. It's just me and you. That's all that matters. There's no other man for me."

"Taylor you are the most beautiful woman. I'm glad I'm with you. I'm glad that I have you as my wife."

"I have you as my husband."

Taylor kissed Chad again. Before they started to get even more heated they got out the tub. Chad wrapped a towel around himself and Taylor. Chad lifted he up and laid her on the bed. He took unwrapped Taylor's towel and threw it to the side. He kissed her then trailed down her neck. Taylor moaned softly. Chad continued to kiss down her body. Leaving love marks everywhere.

"I guess your labeling me now," Taylor whispered.

Chad leaned back up and smiled at her. "Your mine and if you want to think of it that way, you can."

Taylor rolled over pinning Chad down on his back. "I'm going to have to label you, too.

They spent hours making love. Taylor felt safe with Chad. Though, it wouldn't be that easy for Mark to be gone forever, she was glad to be with Chad. They were married now. They made vowels to each other. A marriage isn't going to be perfect but as long as you have love, trust, and honesty, nothing could ruin it.


	6. I'm Pregnant

I'm Pregnant!

Taylor awoke for the fifth time that night and rushed into the bathroom. She bent over the toilet and emptied out. Even if there was nothing left. Chad stirred in his sleep at the sound and he noticed the bathroom light on. He got out of bed and walked to the door were he saw Taylor crying over the toilet.

"Baby you okay?" he asked walking over to her.

She sniffled before flushing the toilet and getting up. "Yeah baby…I'm ok…go back to sleep," she lied washing her mouth out.

Chad huffed before wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close to his chest. "Tay, something is wrong…you've been sick for a few days," he whispered as he kissed the side of her face.

"I don't even know…but I'm scared," she cried as she turned in his arms and hid her face in his chest.

"Shhh…it's going to be fine…no need to be scared," he smiled as he kissed the top of her head.

Taylor looked up and smiled. He picked her up and caring her to bed. He slowly laid her down on the bed and pulled the covers over them. He rubbed her back and kissed her forehead trying hard to make her feel better.

"You're going to be just fine," he smiled.

Taylor nodded against his cheek and closed her eyes.

* * *

Chad was down stairs sitting on the couch. He looked up when he heard a sound coming down the steps. He smiled as Taylor came down.

"Hey baby what are you doing up? I was going to make you something to eat," he smiled.

"I'm sorry but I really don't think I can eat anything right now."

"Baby you have to eat something….you have an appointment at 12:30 p.m."

"K. How about I try to eat something later."

"You have to eat something now."

"Babe, I really can't eat right now."

"Okay, I guess so. Just go and get ready so you want be late for your appointment."

"Okay, but Chad, I'm going to go by myself. You have done enough for me. You need a break."

"Are you sure about that?"

"I'm sure and I'll be just fine," she smiled.

Taylor went back upstairs and got ready....and quickly go look for something.

She went upstairs, opened every drawer, cabinet and closet. She ran out the bathroom and to her dresser. She pulled out the pregnancy test. She quickly ran to the bathroom and read the directions. After 5 minutes of battling herself to wait for Chad or do it by herself she took the test.

"Now to wait ," she said walking out of the bathroom. She sat on the bed as the time went by. She sighed and went back to the bathroom. She looked at it in shock. "This can't be true! It's positive." She got nervous. She just couldn't tell Chad now. She had to make sure it was really really true.

She left the house at 11:45 a.m. on the dot just to give herself time to get there. She waited in the doctor's office for about an hour even though not very many people were there. When she got called back to a room she got really nervous. She didn't know what the doctor was going to say to her.

The doctor said that it was just a little virus and that she is pregnant. Wait a minute…. what was that last part?! Pregnant! She said that like it was no big deal! Taylor didn't know how she was going to tell Chad.

* * *

She went back home and Chad asked her what did the doctor say, and asked a lot of questions. Taylor told him about the virus but left out the part about her being pregnant. She wasn't ready to tell him yet.

Chad fixed her something to eat while she sat on the couch. Chad sat with her and he was still worried about her.

"Tay, what's wrong?"

She was quiet then tears started to fall. Chad pulled her into am embrace.

"Baby, just tell me."

"Baby, what if something.....something unexpected happened and we're not ready for it?"

"What do you mean, Tay? What did the doctor really say?"

"Chad I'm......"

"What?"

"I'm....I'm pregnant," Taylor said in almost a whisper.

"You're WHAT?!"

"Pregnant! I'm so sorry," Taylor said getting up.

"Wait a minute, baby. What are you apologizing for? I'm ready to be a father," he smiled.

"Really?"

"Yeah!" She smiled up at him as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Chad, a baby wasn't planned," she said.

"Tay, that doesn't matter. We married and now it's time for us to go to the next step, which is having kids."

Chad picked Taylor up bridal style and carried her upstair and gently laid her on the bed. He just stared down at her smiling. She smiled back as he brushed a piece of hair from her face before placing a small kiss on her lips.

He raised up her shirt and placed small kisses all over her stomach.

"This is our baby, Tay," he whispered as he looked up at her.

She nodded as he talked. He gently rubbed her stomach.

"I love you so much. I promise you nothing but happiness," he smiled.

She leaned forward and kissed him. "I love you too. I love you so much," she cried as he whipped her tears away with his free hand.

Chad smiled and kissed her again. He wrapped his arms around her lightly.

Three Months Later

Taylor took a deep breath before attempting to sit down on the couch. Her stomach had grown so much in the past few months. They had each told their parents and there had been no sign of Mark which was either a good sign or a bad one but nevermind him…and their first child was suppose to be a little girl!

Chad sat down next to Taylor. He started rubbing her stomach.

"Babe, you don't have to treat me like I'm going to break. I'm fine."

"I know that, Tay. I just want to make sure that you are comfortable."

Taylor smiled and kissed him. "You've done so much. I'm ok."

Chad kissed the top of her head. "Okay baby, you need to go lay in bed."

Taylor sighed. "Ok! Ok!"

Taylor laid on the bed with Chad, laying her head on his chest. Chad smiled and started to rub her stomach.

"Chad, you know I love you right?" she whispered.

"Yes, baby I know and I love you too," he said kissing the top of her head.


	7. Our Baby

Our Baby

Taylor's water had broke 15 minutes ago. Contractions were ripping through her body and tears were streaming down her face. Chad was trying to get to the hospital as fast as he could. He had already called the hospital and the families and told them to meet them there. Chad lifted Taylor into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and tightly held his shirt. Her tears were now streaming down his neck. Chad set her in the car and he got in the car and quickly drove to the hospital.

A man with a wheelchair waited outside for them. They got Taylor into it and set out down a hall. Taylor's mother came with Chad into Taylor's room.

"This hurts," Taylor cried as she lay on a hospital bed. Her mother wrapped her arms around to hug her and she kissed Taylor's forehead a few times.

"I know baby…but it's all going to be fine…just breath" she whispered soothingly. Chad left the room to inform the rest of the family and to calm himself down.

"She's in a lot of pain…I hope she is going to be okay," Chad sighed

He heard Taylor scream and he rushed into the room and to her side. He grabbed her hand and placed his other on her back.

"I'm here baby," he whispered before kissing her head.

After a few pushes the sound of a cry filled the room. Chad had finally let his tears fall as he held his daughter for the first time. They cleaned her off before handing her to Taylor wrapped in a pink blanket. Taylor cried and smiled as she held her baby girl. She kissed her little hands.

"She's beautiful. She looks just like you," Chad smiled as he kissed Taylor's head.

"Yeah, but she has your curly hair," Taylor smiled. "This our baby, Chad. We brought her into this world. Our little Nakia."

Taylor kissed her little forehead.

Taylor was so happy. She has her husband and her baby. Nothing could take that away from her.


End file.
